


Run For a Reason (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charity Run, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek,” the Sheriff’s voice was amused now. “Getting well-acquainted with my son, were you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Derek said, before his calm mask slipped and his eyes widened in panic as he realised what he had just admitted to. “I mean, no, sir.” The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and Derek looked to Stiles helplessly.</p>
<p>“He was helping me recover from the run!” Stiles blurted out, wringing his hands out and the Sheriff crossed his arms over his chest, the beginnings of a smile starting to appear on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh, so he was giving you CPR, is that what that was?”</p>
<p>Derek choked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run For a Reason (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run For A Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893683) by [officerstilinskihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale). 



This is a link to [**download**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ocd34l338p7qfc3/Run+For+a+Reason.mp3) and [**stream**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ocd34l338p7qfc3/Run+For+a+Reason.mp3) the podfic.

Thank you for listening, all feedback is highly appreciated. 

Don't forget to check out the amazing author, [officerstilinskihale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale).

 


End file.
